Dolor en palabras
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Izaya Orihara siempre cae, sea lo que quiera ser, solo es humano. "Las palabras pueden curar a alguien, pero quédate con las mejores". Occ e Izaya. Semi-au!. Enjoy!


_Hi! Iré al grano. Es una historia semi-AU porque absolutamente que no sale en la obra original de Drrrr! Solo que yo uso a los personjes para mi propio fin._

 _Idea y redacción por mi Ka-gura-chan. Sin fines de lucro, gratis y para todos._

 _SI BUSCAN HUMOR, vaya a mi apartad de Durarara porque guardo algunas que lo contienen._

 _Bienvenidos a un Izaya con un Occ pero sin romances, más bien: angst, hurt/comfort. Algo personal, hablando de sentimentos en Izaya y el Occ creado._

 _Occ warning: es una chica sin nombre que descubriréis como es._

 _Otros warnings: pues que, mmh, bueno que trabajado duro en plasmar a Izaya. Su verdadero yo. Y puede que sea un poco IzayaxOcc._

 _3 2 1/2 ! 1 y 3/4_

 _GO!_

* * *

 **Dolo descrito en palabras**

Cinco años.

Han pasado cinco años desde que perdí esa posibilidad. Fue un gran shock para mi darme cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si mi respuesta hubiera sido no huir. Pero a lo largo de 1825 días, las cosas para mi han ido mudando a algo bastante desconocido.

Ahora he vuelto donde comenzó todo, aquello de destruyo mi auto estima, mi creencia en la humanidad y ese pensamiento que te trae esperanza: habrá alguien en el mundo bueno para ti.

Entonces no vengo a recuperar esa persona que me mensajeo hace 5 años, que me invitaba a salir diciendo que le gustaba y demás, luego para colgarlo en el perfil público de la escuela para que fuese hilarante para todo el mundo.

Yo no le gustaba, yo no me gustaba, y en ese momento me vi destruida e impotente, sin tener a nadie en quien creer de verdad.

El tiempo ha pasado para mí también y ya no hay la posibilidad de que ese suceso se repita, es más, puede que venga a Ikebukuro por venganza.

Yo vivía cerca así que plausiblemente esa persona también, supuse.

Odio a las personas y relacionarme, pero a esa persona más. Odio la vergüenza y el odio que pasé por ello y mis entrañas rugen de infelicidad. ¿Por qué no los maté a todos?

¿Porque no maté a esa persona aliada con toda la clase preparado para hundirme, matar mi inocencia y provocar que una misma se odie tanto que no sea capaz de mirarse al espejo?

Hoy vengaré esos días, ese curso de cinco años atrás.

-Atención pasajeros, el vuelo 45-OOO9 irá con demora por un fallo en el sistema a distancia desde la torre de control.- También se hacer esto. –Disculpen las molestias.

400 persona atrasadas, su horario destruido y puede que algún despido, algún ataque de estrés o algún accidente o retraso en la asistencia a la visita de un familiar, mejor muerto así no se irá a ningún lado.

-Atención pasajeros, el vuelo 67-IFF76 llegará con dos horas de retraso por dificultades meteorológicas cerca de la costa de Hamada. –Disculpen las molestias.

¿Debería reírme en voz alta de la malaventura de todas estas personas?

-El vuelo 88-PPL-0 a plataforma A, a punto para embarcar. Muchas gracias.

Yo solo vivo por mí, y mi venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya- deja la taza de café al lado del ventilador del portátil, en invierno sirve para conservar el calorcito de tus bebidas. – ¿Has leído las noticias Namie-san?- la mujer en cuestión pasa detrás de Izaya con la colada limpia y seca.

-24 de los 36 vuelos programados entre las 7.00 y las 12.00 cancelados, retrasados y uno perdido.

¿Qué pasa en el aeropuerto?-la secretaria mira a su jefe expectante.

-No es sido yo- sonríe inocentemente- Pero me gustaría saber quién, eso no es suerte ni azar. Ya sabes que no creo en eso- dice el que compra la lotería en 1 de enero.

-Me da igual, no hagas nada que envíe el gobierno aquí, ¿vale?- Namie no está segura si está hablando con un informante o un villano pérfido, aunque Izaya sigue negándolo.

-Voy a investigarlo- se auto aporta trabajo y se auto ocupa, aparte de que se auto informa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ikebukuro da la bienvenida a personas que creen en lo sobrenatural y acoge a personas fuera de lo normal, es un refugio natural para aquellos que sobresalen.

Pero yo no sobresalgo.

En el primer día te sientes perdido, andando entre la gente que se conoce la ciudad, mucho más alta que tú, cruzando calles y volviéndolas a cruzar en sentido opuesto. Saber si eres extranjera es fácil, llevas un mapa entre las manos y tus objetos personales a la vista.

Puedes preguntar.

-Disculpe, ¿Por dónde ir hasta el Sunshine Street?-

Te pueden engañar.

-Sigue recto bajando esta calle, toma el siguiente semáforo y gira la izquierda, luego al siguiente cruce a la derecha y baja el siguiente. Te lo encontrarás de frente-

Puedes sonreírle, y puede devolvértela.

Pudo haberte robado el smartphone si no lo has hecho tú. Matar para no morir asesinado.

Corres en la dirección indicada, siguiendo las coordenadas expuestas en el mapa.

Entre todas las calles principales encuentras secundarias que hacen de tu paseo un poco más corto y decides acortar.

Entre los callejones, ves ir y venir sombras provocadas por las personas que caminan bajo las farolas. ¿Cuándo se ha hecho de noche? El cambio horario.

Nadie me viene a recoger, estoy cansada. Nunca lo hará nadie.

-Nadie me quiere, estoy cansada. Nunca nadie lo hará.- siento una voz, por encima de mi línea de visón, miro y busco de quién se trata. Quién ha expuesto mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Y allí en una cornisa, agarrada a una reja, hay una chica.

Encuentro las escaleras laderas y subo dónde ella. Camino por esta desolada azotea y llego a la verja.

La miro a ella y ella de vuelta me mira a mí.

Es alta, bonita y no tiene cicatrices, marcas ni defectos.

-¿Porque quieres tirarte?- le pregunto agarrando fuertemente la malla entre mis dedos.

-Mi novio me ha engañado con otra chica- solloza- creía que me amaba solo a mí.

-¿Nada más?- a ella la amaron una vez, a mi ninguna. Ella es agraciada. Se burlan de mi aspecto, se ríen en mi cara, hacen bromas para que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-Suicídate- le digo empezando a subir la malla- Es mejor para el mundo.

Alguien que desaprovecha su vida por eso, teniendo aquello que yo no tengo. Por esa simple razón de haber sido amado y dejado de lado. Amé y no me amaron, estimé y me odiaron, odié y me ignoraron.

Quisiera verte en mi sitio, odiando el reflejo de tu rostro en la ventana del tren que tomabas todos los días…Debería haberme lanzado a las vías.

Aún no he acabado de subir y ella se ha dejado caer, lo último que he visto ha sido su pelo, suave y largo pelo.

Yo te hubiera amado si me hubieses dejado, pero nadie quiere conocerme y si lo hacen… dejan de saber quién soy.

En la cornisa, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos. Me agacho y me siento aquí.

No hay porque estresarse y llegar temprano, nadie va estar allí para mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noticias de última hora. En uno de los callejones cerca del Sunshine Street ha surgido un raro suicidio. Al parecer Mizuki Ai de 18 años de ha suicidado tirándose de una azotea, su cadáver yace en el asfalto pero se ha encontrado una nota entre sus cosas que no encaja con ninguna pertenecía escrita suya.

El trozo de papel, extraído de su agenda pero escrito por alguien, más dice lo siguiente:

 _Yo estuve aquí, hablé con ella._

 _Dijo que quería morir porque nadie la amaba._

 _Le dije que lo hiciera y la vi morir._

¿Cómo no ese alguien impide el suicidio? La policía está estudiando el caso y ha expuesto dos conclusiones.

Quién ha escrito el papel, es su asesino o, muy poco probable, esa persona subió aquí para verla suicidarse…

Seguiremos el caso paso a paso y veremos mañana las conclusiones que han sacado el equipo de forenses…

-Namie-san, apaga la televisión por favor- Yagiri agarra el mando de la mesilla y la apaga.

-Creía que te interesaba- comenta ella vagamente sin mirarle y sin dejar de barrer.

-Y lo hace, solo que…- y da la vuelta al portátil- tengo mejores fuentes trabajando.

Desde lo más profundo de internet y los más lejos en la realidad tiene a los dollars, que ya comienzan a abandonar a su líder por miedo a la traición.

-La lista de personas que han embarcado el vuelo 88-PPL-0 y su procedencia.

-El registro de las nuevas solicitudes de residencia en Ikebukuro. Registro de la venta de pisos en los últimos meses. Nueva línea telefónica en una compañía barata.

-Cumple todos- Y así nos ganamos al sospechoso.

-Persona numero 101 registrada en embarque, asiento 24 procedencia Europea.

Origen Italiano-Japonés, 17 años, mujer, estatura de 1.55 metros.

Su descripción básica: el cabello corto y color avellana.

Gafas de montura al aire semi-metálicas color verde, monocromía pero mezcla de tres colores, castaño, verde y gris.

Contextura ancha.

Descripción psicológica: alegre, amigable, inteligente, consciente, irresponsable, fría, antisocial, torpe, desorganizada, mal genio, seria, responsable, aplicada, estudiosa, descuidada, vaga, trabajadora.

El registro no deja de contradecirse a sí mismo.

Y sigue: decidida, cobarde, agresiva, calmada, impulsiva, lenta…

-Vaya. ¿Y qué dice sobre su estado psicológico?

Aquí no indica ningún problema.

-Yo no diría tanto… Creo que todo ha empezado a funcionar porque ella lo ha querido. Búscame un perfil, que entre dentro de estos parámetros.

-Un chico de su misma edad, que estuviera en su misma escuela y clase, que tuviera muchos amigos, aliado con toda la clase y que no le importara abusar de alguien.

Y con eso la tendremos aquí.

-¿Oyakushi Chikara?-

-Sí, nos va bien. Dos chicas unos meses mayores que ella que ambas hayan asistido a la misma preparatoria que ella. Y que una de ellas tenga pareja de tiempo superior a los 2 años.

-¿Hitana Misaki y Okuda Ann?-

-Sus últimas mejores amigas, las cuales dejaron de saber de ella desde 4 de julio de hace 3 años, al acabar la secundaria. ¿Ellas la aborrecieron o ella las abandonó? Y dos chicos más Iwatani Hugo y Sasukichi Sakurai, los matones que pegaron a una chica menor, más pequeña e indefensa desde su llegada hasta su salida.

-¿Y que tenemos?-

-Hemos construido su entorno escolar que provocó que ella viera a alguien suicidarse. Algo en lo que ella se ve reflejada pero es demasiado cobarde como para quitarse su propia vida. Su mayor miedo es saber que ella misma está equivocada en todo, que ha odiado sin sentido, que ha llorado sin causa y que ha vuelto aquí solo para torturar su conciencia.

-Busca una vez más:

Registros en la red social dentro del grupo secreto de su clase- Toda clase de insultos que ella vio, hipocresía dolorosa y un odio irracional a verse fotografiada, en aumento conforme los años.

0 felicitaciones de cumpleaños, 0 acciones inesperadas, 0 perdones, 0 mensajes, 1000 intereses, 1000 razones y 3 de ellas la mantienen sujeta a la realidad. Su familia.

-Message incoming-

Unknown number, localization: Sunshine Street site.

-Entonces si estoy mal- Y aquí está. No sabe cómo soy ni tampoco quiero ver cómo es ella.

-Al final si has accedido a mí, bien hecho- Ya sé que los elogios solo te hacen mal, no los crees.

-Quiero saber qué piensas de mí, y seguro que es: no tienes ninguna razón para sentirte así. –Ella está a la defensiva, siempre empieza con los prejuicios.

-Juzgar y compararte con los demás solo te acabará matando. Si te elogian seguro que alguna vez lo creerás.

-En mi trabajo, no en mi misma- Elogiar su trabajo, haber jodido hoy a más de 1001 humanos es todo un mérito.

-No desaproveches tu vida jodiendo a la gente, todo lo que va- vuelve, hazme caso. Puedes volver por dónde has venido y seguir ignorándote a ti misma. Puedes construir otra personalidad aparte de las dos que ya tienes para jugar mejor. ¡Tres es mucho!-

-¿Y lo que vine a hacer?- como esperabas vengarte, ¿matándolo?

-No podrías ni reunir las circunstancias ni eso ayudaría a curar tus males, solo aportaría una mancha en tu currículo, podría llevarte a la cárcel o a la muerte, y no por suicidio.

Estarías suicidándote, otra vez.

-Yo quiera verle morir-

-¿Sabes cuántos eran? Era toda tu clase y los hacían por dos razones. Una: para no ser ellos las víctimas, prefirieron ponerte en su lugar. Y dos: puede que fuera egoísta pero en el fondo se sentían mal por ti. Lo sé porque todos ellos son humanos, todos tenemos remordimientos.

-Y entonces, tú ves a gente morir, ¿porque?-

-Yo no tengo vida, sin la vida de los demás no soy nadie. Es una especie de dependencia de vivir la vida de los demás y modificarla como si fuera propia. Si juego, yo soy dios.

-…-

-Ahora ya puedes llorar y lamentarte todo lo que quieras. Sal de Ikebukuro, vuelve a casa, guarda esta conversación y verás que no haber muerto o matado a alguien el día de ayer te dejará vivir más.

Aunque sea en soledad.

No debería importarte tu aspecto, todos sois iguales e humanos.

No los odies, simplemente quiérelos por lo que son y algún día vendrán a ti por interés.

Te juzgaran y los juzgarás pero nadie de los dos morirá.

¡Suerte!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé quién es esta persona, ni tan siquiera sé porque me ha mensajeado de golpe.

-Unknown number, message me-

Lo he hecho sin pensar.

Pero no creo que haya engañado, me está contando mi misma historia.

Este número ya lo tenía pero… ¿Era aquel que había esperado por llamar varios años y amenazar?

-Suerte-

Guardo la conversación en mis notas, bloqueo el móvil.

-Seguir viviendo-

Todo el mundo alrededor mío es igual, las diferencias son físicas pero todos tenemos el mismo origen.

Tenemos el mismo funcionamiento y los mismos sentimientos, algo que yo bloquearé para siempre.

-Seguir en soledad. ¿No es como antes?

Estoy condenada a no sentir nada, pero al menos me mantendré con vida gracias a él.

¿Porque me habrá ayudado?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La verdad-

Orihara Izaya vive en soledad, no tiene amigos porque no puede fiarse, todos amenazan con matarlo por sus acciones, algo completamente culpa suya. Ha provocado desastres solo para ver sufrir a los humanos ¿Reflejo de su propio sufrimiento? No pudo vengarse de esa/ese pequeño grupo de personas… ¿Y lo paga con todo Ikebukuro?

Jugar con los demás para hacerse con una vida interesante, consciente de que la tuya no vale para nada.

Imaginar internamente que eres alguien más porque no te gustas.

Creo que es lo mismo.

Comparto el alma con alguien más, y esto en parte…

-Me hace feliz-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Izaya- Demasiado silencio en casa para Namie- ¿Que hacías antes?- Lleva un rato sin escucharlo escribir frenéticamente en el teclado. Entra y no encuentra a nadie.

-Me fui de paseo- solo esto y en un papel.

Caminar unos cuantos kilómetros y reorganizar sus ideas acerca de lo interesante de la humanidad.

Se puede curar a alguien con palabras, y a uno mismo guardando las mejores.

No estar solo. Seguir viviendo, temido y temiendo. Siendo humano y ver como el tiempo se te escurre de tus dedos.

Pero aun habiendo llegado relativamente tarde, cinco años, tienes a alguien para ti.

Y te quedas con:

Comparto el alma con alguien más. Me hace feliz.

-Amo a la humanidad, y a ti incluida.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Si te ha gustado ser el Occ deja Fav, si tienes algo que comentar, dílo! Si quires seguir, hazlo.

NO voy interponerme~

!Adieu!


End file.
